Unknown
by babyphd
Summary: Jed faces a challenge after the results of his annual physical are known.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You know I hate this day."

"Yes, I do. But you have to have an annual physical."

"It's not required by law, you know."

"Jed, quit being so whinny. No, its not required by law, but for the comfort of the nation it helps to know how the President is doing."

"But Abbey, I hate doctors."

A frown appeared on her face. "Every doctor?"

"Well…" Jed stuttered for a moment. "Well, not you. I like when we play doctor. But when we play, we both benefit from it. Tomorrow, I don't benefit from it."

"Jed, take this liquid and shut up. You have to have a physical. That includes the colonoscopy."

"But Abbey, sticking a camera up my rear is not my idea of fun."

"Not mine either, dear. But tomorrow is your day. You're over sixty and this is just a routine part of the exam for men your age. I get to do the same thing in a few months and you don't hear me complaining, do you?"

Jed looked at Abbey, "No, but…"

"No buts about it Jed." Abbey laughed as she realized what she had just said. "Jed, drink this and head to the bathroom. You'll be there most of the afternoon."

"I still don't like this."

"Tough."

He drank the sweet tasting fluid, nearly gagging on it. Within the hour, he was in the bathroom, cleaning his colon for the exam tomorrow.

Somehow, he will give Abbey the payback she deserved for deserting him at the time of his greatest need.

"I don't feel good, Abbey. Very washed out."

"That's the point. To see the entire colon it must be clean."

"Can't they clean it out using something else?"

"No. Now let's just get to sleep. Your wake-up call in the morning is seven am."

"It's Saturday!"

"Yes, it's Saturday. But your physical exam at Bethesda starts at eight-thirty."

"I'll still be asleep."

"That's the whole point dear. Good night." She leaned over to give him his goodnight kiss. He didn't even stir.

"Good, he's asleep. Now I can get some." Abbey turned on her side and soon was softly snoring in rhythm with her husband.

Tomorrow would come early enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Smiling, Jed waved at the cameras focusing on his arrival at Bethesda. Abbey had arrived earlier and slipped in through a side door. There was no point in letting the whole world know how much a chicken their President was when it came to medical exams and treatments. And how he whined until Abbey would give him a kiss for good luck before he was needled or examined. Those kisses and the hope of something more were the only way he could ever get through all the medical procedures.

"Mr. President? How do you feel?"

"Is Mrs. Bartlet here with you?"

Jed just continued to smile and wave for the cameras as he entered the main door and was escorted to the Outpatient Department.

"Welcome, Mr. President." Dr. Paulter, head of Outpatient Services at Bethesda welcomed their most famous patient.

"Glad to be here." Quietly he added, "Sort of."

Dr. Paulter turned. "Did you say something, sir?"

Jed smiled. "No. Just talking to myself."

Dr. Paulter nodded and led Jed to a changing area. Abbey stood up from one of the chairs and went to her husband's side, slipped her fingers into his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's just get this thing over with."

"Sir, if you would undress and slip this gown on. The booties are to keep your feet warm. I'll just step outside until you're ready."

"Thanks."

Dr. Paulter closed the door as Jed started to unbutton his shirt. "Abbey, can I change my mind? It's not too late."

Smiling at her husband acting like a three year old child, she answered. "No. You're here. Let's just get this over with and then maybe I'll have a treat for you later today."

Jed smiled and pulled her closer to her. "How about now? I'm sure the docs can wait."

Abbey shook her head as she broke away from Jed. "Jed, come on and get undressed. Maybe later I can undress you and I know you'll like that better. But for right now, let's do this."

"Oh hell. Okay." Jed undressed completely and put the hospital gown on. "There's a breeze in here."

Abbey only smiled while he sat down on the stretcher and laid back. She took the blue knit booties and slipped them over his feet. "Now, feel better?"

"I guess so. You can go get the doc. Might as well do this."

"That's my boy," as she leaned over and gave him one final kiss. "Everything will be fine. I just know it."

He knew the medical exam was a necessity. But that didn't mean he had to like it. For the past five years he had put up with this and every year Abbey had to bribe him with the thought of some post-exam 'barbecuing' for him to be poked and prodded until he felt like a frog in biology class being dissected. Even as Governor, he didn't have routine medical exams. After he was diagnosed with multiple sclerosis, the exams had been focused and usually only when he was having suspicious symptoms. But complex exams were rare.

Abbey kept telling him that everyone over the age of 50 needed a colonoscopy at least every five years and he had never had one. He would just have to grin and bear it. If he didn't, he was sure he would never hear the end of it from Abbey. So he had finally agreed to this mainly to shut his wife up. And he would be real glad once it was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After drawing blood, running an electrocardiogram and checking his chest x-ray, the President was rolled to the GI Lab.

"Mr. President, I'm going to give you some medicine to help you through this procedure."

Jed was lying on a stretcher in the GI lab, surrounded by a doctor and two nurses. Ron was also present. He knew his secrets were safe with Ron.

"Okay. My wife has already explained things to me. You do know she's a doctor, don't you?"

Dr. Paulter smiled. "Yes, sir. I do. Now are you ready? You won't remember a thing once I give you this medicine."

Jed looked at the doctor and nodded. The worst part for him had been the insertion of the IV needle into his hand. The rest of it should be a breeze.

"Yeah, go ahead. I…." His voice became silent as the medicine took effect and he dropped off into a sleep-like state. The doctor and nurses moved the unconscious President onto his side and began the procedure.

"Mr. President, we're finished. You can wake up now." The nurse shook Jed's arm to bring him back to consciousness.

"Jed, it's over. Wake-up." He knew that voice. His eyes flickered open to see the hazel eyes of his favorite doctor returning his gaze.

"That was quick."

"You've been asleep for over an hour."

"An hour? You told me the procedure would only take about thirty minutes."

"Did you have any important place to go?" Abbey smiled. She knew that it would rile him.

"No, not really, but…"

"No buts, Jed. You had to sleep off the medicine they gave you to relax. How do you feel?"

"Sluggish. What did they find? I told you that they would find nothing. All this fuss for nothing."

"I don't know yet. Dr. Paulter is still reviewing the tape. He should be in here any minute."

As she spoke, the door to the private recovery room opened and Dr. Paulter entered the room. He was accompanied by another physician. Abbey could tell from their expressions that it wasn't good news. She reached over and grabbed Jed's hand. Whatever the news, they would need each other's strength.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mr. President, Dr. Bartlet," Dr. Paulter began. "I've reviewed the tapes and I have had my colleague, Dr. Barrett, review them as well. We removed several polyps and have sent them to the lab. And noted several larger ones we couldn't remove. Based on my experience, I would say they were malignant."

Abbey drew in a quick breath which made Jed turn his head toward her. "Abbey, are you okay?"

All she could do was nod her head and squeeze his hand more tightly. Jed turned back to the doctors. "Are you saying I have cancer?"

"What we're saying, sir, is that what we removed looks like cancer but we won't know for sure until tomorrow at the earliest. They've been sent to the lab for confirmation."

Jed took a minute to gather his thoughts. "If it is cancer, what do you recommend?"

"Surgery as soon as possible. We won't be able to tell until we get in to assess how much the tumors have invaded the surrounding tissue."

"But I haven't had any symptoms. Shouldn't I have symptoms?"

Abbey finally spoke. "No. You can be entirely symptom free and still have polyps. Usually they're found at an early stage but since you've never had a colonoscopy they could have been growing for some time."

Jed looked at his wife and saw the fear in her eyes. "Abbey, it'll be okay. I know it."

He turned his attention back to the doctors. "If it is malignant, when would you schedule the surgery?"

"We need to get the results back from the lab to confirm our suspicions so I would expect to do it on Monday, if that would be convenient for you."

Jed lay quietly, thinking about what they were saying. "How long will it take for recovery?"

"It depends, sir, on what we find and how extensive the surgery is. There's a possibility that you might be back to work part-time in a couple of weeks. Of course, that's my most optimistic guess."

Jed asked the next pressing question. "What about chemotherapy? Would this cancer require that or radiation?"

"Sir, it depends on what is found during the surgery. That's one reason we want to move quickly on this."

"Do I have to stay here until Monday?"

"No sir. We'll bring you back tomorrow afternoon so we can clean out your colon, similar to your preparation for the colonoscopy."

"Can that be done at the White House? I need to stay there as long as I can."

"We'll look into it, sir and get back to you. Right now I'll draw the blood samples we need in case you don't come back in tomorrow."

"That's fine."

Jed turned to look at Abbey for a moment and then turned his attention back to his doctors. "Can you give us a few private moments?"

"Certainly." Both doctors took their leave and closed the door behind them.

"Abbey, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

Abbey paused, trying to put her racing thoughts into some kind of coherent sentence. "What do you think?"

"I asked you first." He could see the fear and distress that was plainly on her face.

Trying not to tear up, she sighed. "I'm not that familiar with colon cancer but if found early enough, then it is completely curable."

Jed shook his head. "A page from your medical textbook is not what I asked for. What does my WIFE think?"

"Do what the doctors say. Have surgery as soon as possible."

Jed nodded. "Yeah. I agree with you. And Abbey…"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"I know Hon. So am I."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The ride back from Bethesda was silent. Both Jed and Abbey were lost in their own thoughts about what lay ahead.

Jed's POV:

'First things first. Gotta tell Leo and the Senior Staff. Then have CJ give a press conference announcing it but not until Sunday afternoon. The networks will go wild with medical reports on this and I don't need the nation anymore upset than it will already be. Then contact the Vice-President and have Leo and I go over the critical issues facing the country over the next few weeks. Make sure THE letter is signed and everything is correct. How long should I turn control over? A couple of hours? The length of surgery? The recovery period? Surely I can function to some degree after waking up from the anesthesia. So maybe a couple of hours will do fine. No need to worry the country anymore than they will be. Yeah, got a lot of things to do.'

Abbey's POV:

'Cancer? Not Jed. He's so strong. He's always been so healthy. Well, except for his bouts with MS and his allergies. But cancer? Not him. Surely it must not be true. Cancer? It's an ugly disease. It takes over the body and cell by cell destroys it. Makes it totally useless. Robs people of life, quality even if its not quantity. Cancer? Oh God, how did this happen? Maybe I should have forced the issue years ago. If I had gotten him to agree to the colonoscopy a lot sooner then the cancer wouldn't be there. But no. I let him talk me out of it. I should have insisted. Cancer? How are the girls going to react? We have to tell them when we get back to the White House. Together. We have to tell them together. They'll want to come but what can they do but sit around the hospital with me? The surgery might take several hours, depending on what's inside of him. But I need them here. I want them here with me. They give me such support and we all need to be together. Cancer? Why God? Why him?'

As the motorcade pulled up to the White House entrance, Jed looked over at Abbey, lost in her own thoughts. 'Gotta be strong for her. She's going to have it the toughest. Does she know how much I love her? Have I told her enough times? I need to tell her more. More before…'

Abbey caught Jed looking at her and smiled. 'Gotta be strong for him. He's going to have it the toughest. Does he know how much I love him? Have I told him enough times? I need to tell him more. More before…'

He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car. Pulling her closer, he whispered, "I gotta go tell Leo. I'll be up when I can."

"We need to tell the girls. It would be best if we tell them together."

"I know. I'll be up as soon as I can. Abbey…"

"Yes?"

"It'll be okay. I promise." A light kiss on her lips and he was gone. She lightly ran her fingers over her lips, trying to burn that memory into her brain. She didn't know how many more times she would have the opportunity for such a kiss. She only hoped there would be many more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jed walked into the Oval Office and sat down behind the Resolute desk. A big, strong oak desk that had been the desk of President Kennedy. That's why he chose it when he came to the White House. A desk that would be around much longer than many occupants of this office.

"Sir, you're back. How did it go?" Leo walked over to the desk. Being Saturday, he actually was not wearing a tie and had his shirt open at the neck. A sports coat hung loosely on his broad shoulders.

Jed looked up into his Chief of Staff's face. Taking a deep breath, he motioned Leo to sit down in one of the chairs facing him. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes, sir. What is it?" Leo's smile dissolved into a frown as he noted Jed's non-verbal behavior.

"The doctors found something."

"Something?"

"Yes, something." Jed paused, trying to form his words. "They found several polyps in my colon which they think are cancer. The doctors have recommended surgery on Monday to make sure there's been no spread."

Leo leaned back against the chair, realizing what implications Jed's potential illness would have on the Presidency.

"Why so soon?"

"Well, they said the faster they know what's there, the sooner they can start making other decisions."

"Such as…?"

Jed stood up and came from behind the desk to stand directly by his best friend's side. "Like chemo."

Leo couldn't prevent a gasp from escaping from his throat. "Sir, is it that bad? I mean…"

"LEO!! Quit with the sir business. I need my friend now, not my Chief of Staff."

Leo immediately stood up and embraced his friend. "Of course. You have your best friend. How did Abbey take the news?"

"Stoic as usual. She wants me upstairs so we can tell the girls together. I told her I would be up shortly but first there are matters that I must attend to. And the next one is to tell the Senior Staff and figure how to release this news to the press. I really don't want it released until tomorrow when the doctors said they would know for sure whether the polyps were malignant."

"How long will you be out of the office?"

Jed shrugged his shoulders. "They couldn't tell me. Depends on what they find and how extensive the surgery is. One of them said that I would be out at least three weeks as his most optimistic guess. But I can't be out that long. I can take care of most things from the Residence. If a situation arises, someone can bring me to the Sit Room. I'll take as few of the pain pills as necessary."

Leo could see that Jed was still dealing with the idea himself so he didn't push Jed to go into any more details than he wanted to.

"I'll go and call the staff. Where do you want to tell them?"

"Might as well be here."

Leo nodded and left the Oval through the reception area. Jed turned to the windows and lost himself, deep in thought. He remained that way until the staff had gathered and were standing around the sofa, not sitting until directed to.

Leo cleared his throat to remind Jed that he had people in the office.

"Oh, sorry, folks. Have a seat. I have something to say."

CJ and Toby sat on the sofa while Sam and Josh stood behind it.

"Josh, do you ever sit down?"

"Uh, no sir."

"Okay." Jed walked over to one of the two high backed chairs facing the sofa and sat down. He knew that this news would hit the staff hard. He knew how they felt about him and the Presidency and this news would only upset them. But he had to have their strength and skill to get through the next few weeks.

Sighing, he looked at Leo and then at his staff. "I have something to tell you and it can't go any further than this office for right now."

Four heads nodded their agreement. Whatever the President wanted to share, it was disturbing. That much they could read from his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"As you know I had my annual physical today at Bethesda and one of the tests they did was a colonoscopy. The doctors removed some polyps and they think they might be malignant. We'll know for sure in the morning. Anyway, if it is cancer, they want to operate on Monday."

Not a sound escaped from the staff. Leo looked carefully to see how they were dealing with the news but, except for a bit of moisture in his Press Secretary's eyes, there had been no reaction.

"Like I said, we won't know for sure until tomorrow but the doctors feel very strongly that it is. Surgery on Monday would require about five days in the hospital and another couple of weeks of recovery. What I need to know is how we intend to handle the press. Of course the doctors can't release any information without my permission but the American people have a right to know. I just feel strongly that we need to wait until the diagnosis is confirmed. CJ, Toby, any ideas?"

Now this was something tangible to deal with. Both CJ and Toby could handle this problem.

"Sir, I think you're right in waiting until tomorrow. We all know how upset this country can get if you even get a hang nail. But what if this leaks? Won't it look like you're more seriously ill than you are?"

"CJ, I have cancer."

"Might have. Sir."

"You sound like my wife."

"I'm only thinking about you, sir. I know the surgery is a big deal. It would be a big deal to anyone. But sir, you have a responsibility to the country. I think the sooner you tell them the better. If it is leaked, we'll have a hard time regaining control of the story."

"Toby, your thoughts?"

"This is your personal business, sir. Why alarm the country until you know something definite? And no matter how much we control the story the country will still be alarmed. There's no way around that."

"Leo, you've heard two opinions. What do you think?"

"Sir, I would wait until we have more facts. Right now we should release the other components of your physical like we always do because the press knows you had one done today. And leave the rest of the news until tomorrow. Until we know for sure what we're facing."

Jed leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Both options were good and logical but only one could be implemented. Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked back at his staff. "Let's release the other findings from my physical and keep this one under wraps until tomorrow. I don't see how this could leak because everybody I came into contact with today is sworn to confidentiality."

Jed stood up. His staff followed. "Good. Now that that decision has been made, I need to go upstairs and call the girls. They'll be upset but they are all strong. Cut out of strong cloth they are. I'll be back in a little while, Leo. Call the VP and have him come in about 4 o'clock for a meeting. And have the National Security Advisor here as well."

As the President left to go to the Residence, the staff stared at his retreating back.

Almost in unison, they turned to face their boss.

Knowing that there would be a lot of questions to which he had no answers Leo put up his hand to stop them. "Okay folks, we have a lot to do. Toby, help CJ craft the right message. Sam and Josh, I want a list of everything you're working on that affects this office. And I want it on my desk in an hour. At that time, we'll review it together and develop some recommendations for the President."

Nodding in agreement, the four staff members scattered back to their desks, leaving Leo alone. Sighing, he looked around the Oval office one more time before entering his. There was a lot to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Liz, I'll be fine. I really will. It's probably nothing at all."

Pause

"You can come if you want to but there's nothing you can do. I'll be well taken care of."

Pause

"Okay. I'll put your mother on. I love you, Liz."

Pause

"Thanks. Here's your mom." Jed handed the phone to Abbey and, as he walked away, he thought about the previous conversations. 'Actually Liz had been the easiest one to break the news to. Ellie had wanted to know all the medical details, which they didn't have, and Zoey wanted to come over right away. But Abbey had talked her out of it. Said that she could join her on Monday at the hospital IF I had surgery.'

He felt arms slip around his waist so he turned to look into the green orbs of his wife. "It went, well, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Is Liz coming?"

"She'll be here Monday morning. You're to call her when we know more from the doctor."

"Okay." Abbey rested against his shoulders, smelling his aftershave, smelling her on him. 'How much longer will I get to do this?' She relished the sensation of his secure embrace, his arms wrapping around her.

After a few quiet minutes in a deep embrace, Jed broke apart and headed to the door. "Got to go downstairs. I'm meeting with Bob and Nancy in a few minutes to go over some of the trouble spots."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. I'll have Charlie call when I know I can break away."

"I really want to spend tonight together."

"Abbey, I'll try. But I've got to make arrangements just in case. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay." One tear slid down her face and she quickly reached up to wipe it away.

"Oh, Abbey, please not now. I've got too many things to do. Will you be okay?"

"Yes," as she nodded her head.

"I'll be back. I promise."

"Okay. Go on. I'll be fine."

With one more look, Jed opened the door and was gone back to the office. Abbey stared at the space where he had been.

The agent outside reached to close the door, surprised to find the First Lady staring at the empty space. "Ma'am, okay to close the door?"

"Yes." Abbey turned away and went into the bathroom. In a few minutes she had run a tub full of hot water and bubbles and immersed herself in its warmth. She quickly dropped off to sleep, dreaming of her and Jed.

Abbey's POV:

"Abigail Ann Barrington, will you marry me?" I remember the face of the only man I have ever loved. The only man I have ever wanted to share my body with. His smile, his thick hair all enticed me. But it was his eyes that made up my mind. The bluest eyes I have ever seen. The eyes that reflect the soul of this man.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I love you with all my heart and soul and it will be an honor to be your wife."

And that's the way it was. An honor. An honor to marry. An honor to give my body to him in love and passion. An honor to have his children. An honor to go through my life with him. To have faced together what we have done.

I wipe a tear from my face as I remember the ups and downs of our life. The births, the deaths, the achievements, the failures. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I gave my life to you, Jed Bartlet, many years ago and I have no regrets.

I love you with my body and my soul.

But now, what's the future? Do you leave me? Do you push me away so I can't share this burden with you? Oh, Jed. We have to face this together, like we've faced other things. Don't push me away. Share with me your thoughts, your fears, your hopes. Please God, don't let him push me away. We need each other too much.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jed quietly opened the door to the bedroom. It was past eleven and he knew Abbey should be sound asleep by now. Walking quickly, he stripped off his clothes, put on his sweatpants and t-shirt and slid into the cool sheets next to his wife.

But Abbey had not been sleeping. Her mind kept replaying the moment the doctors had told them of the possible cancer. Replaying in her head the image of Jed's body ravished by cancer. The day his hair would fall out. His body getting weaker and weaker until he couldn't get out of bed. Finally, losing him to death from such a horrible disease. Her silent tears continued until she heard the door open. She knew she had to get herself together. She couldn't let Jed see her this way. She had to be strong so he would be. If it was cancer, there would be many, many moments ahead when she knew she would have to be the strong one, the encourager, the positive one.

As Jed slipped into bed beside her, Abbey tried to pretend she was asleep but he knew better. Over thirty-five years of marriage they both had developed a sixth sense about each other. They read each others thoughts so well because they were so emotionally connected.

"Abbey," as he pulled her closer into the warmth of his body. "I know you're not asleep."

Abbey nodded.

"Need to talk?"

She shook her head. But Jed knew better. He felt the tenseness of her body. The worry radiating from her mind.

"Talk to me. Please."

Shaking her head again, she broke from his embrace and got out of bed. Walking quickly over to the French doors, she threw them open, even as the blast of winter air hit her nightgown covered body. Standing there, allowing the cold air to permeate her pores, she felt his arms wrap themselves around her, protecting her even now.

"Jed, I'm…" She lowered her head, allowing her warm tears to drop onto his arms.

"I know, Abbey. I understand. But we can face it together. We always have been able to face anything as long as we have each other."

She turned around to face her husband. "I'm scared. I'm scared that you have cancer. I've seen how it destroys a body until nothing is left but a shell of what the person was. I've seen it tear families apart. I've seen even the strongest marriage fall apart from the stress. And worst of all, I've had to tell people that nothing more could be done. To take their loved one home and prepare for the end. I can't get rid of those visions and experiences. Forgive me Jed, but I picture you that way. And the doctors telling us to take you home and prepare you to die."

At this point, with tears pouring down her face and her body shivering from the cold and the emotion, she lowered her head into Jed's shoulder and sobbed. Reaching out to shut the door, he gently guided her back to the bed and laid her down. Lying down beside her, Jed wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close, her face buried in his chest as the sobs slowly disappeared.

"Shh, Abbey. Whatever happens we'll face it together. We can fight anything as long we have each other. Now close your eyes and try and sleep. I'll be here all night. I promise."

Gradually, the sobs stopped, replaced by even breathing that told Jed that she had finally fallen asleep.

As he lowered his face to muffle his own cries, his tears fell into his wife's auburn hair. He tried to burn her smells, her sounds into his very soul. He didn't know how many more times he would have the opportunity for such closeness. He only hoped there would be many more.

Eventually Jed fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring. But he knew that they could face anything, just as long as it was together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning each was silent during breakfast, each again lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Jed spoke. "I need to know everything."

"What? What do you mean? I have told you everything."

"Not everything."

Abbey shook her head. "What are you talking about? Do you have some questions that I haven't answered?"

"Yeah. I want details. I want to know what I'm facing and the possible scenarios that could occur."

Abbey's breath caught. She was dreading this conversation and had hoped it would never be brought up. 'But leave it to my brainy husband who wants to know everything.'

She sighed and put down her coffee cup. "Everything?"

"Yes. EVERYTHING Abbey! I have to know what I'm facing if it turns out to be cancer."

"Calm down, Jed. I'll tell you everything." Abbey took a deep breath and began the textbook recitation. "There are several stages to colon cancer. The best stage is Stage 1-S where there is no invasion of the internal tissues, no metastasis or spread, and no lymph node involvement. The next stages have varying degrees of invasion into the internal tissues, an increasing number of positive lymph nodes and definitive evidence of spread. The higher the stage number, the worse the cancer is. Until the surgeon gets into the colon, and then processes the tissue removed, an accurate diagnosis cannot be provided."

"How long before the doctors have a diagnosis?"

"A preliminary diagnosis can be done during surgery but it takes a day or two for the final results to come back."

"When would I receive chemo?"

"If the cancer is Stage 2 or higher."

Jed paused, thoughtfully processing the information. "What do you think? Should I take the chemo?"

"Jed, we don't know anything for now. Dr. Paulter hasn't called us yet. Don't you think you're jumping the gun?"

"No. I have to be mentally prepared for him calling and saying I need surgery. I don't want to wake up after surgery and not know what I'm dealing with. You know, I have to get things right in my own mind before I face such a prospect."

"You don't even know its cancer. Maybe it isn't. You shouldn't worry unnecessarily."

"Do you think I'm worrying unnecessarily? Do you think it's not cancer?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Abbey pondered her response. Finally, in a whisper, she spoke. "I think its cancer."

The fear she had expressed last night returned. Jed looked at Abbey and slid his hand across the table to grasp hers. "It'll be alright, hon. I'll be fine."

Abbey nodded, willing herself not to cry in front of him. "Of course it will be. It'll be just fine."

The phone rang, breaking the tension in the room. Both knew instantly that their questions were about to be answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Thanks Doctor. I appreciate the information. I'll make the arrangements on this end. Yes, we'll see you later tonight."

Abbey hung up the phone and turned to an anxious Jed, standing right beside her. "That was Dr. Paulter. The polyps were malignant and they want you in the hospital tonight."

"Okay."

Abbey knew that that short statement was not the only reaction he would have. She didn't have to wait long for the rest of it.

"But he said that maybe I didn't have to come in the night before."

"Jed, we need answers and this is the only way we'll get them."

"But why can't I stay here and go to the hospital in the morning? I've got so many things still to tie up."

"I know you do. But we both decided that to do an adequate prep it would be better to have you admitted tonight. You're supposed to be there by 7 pm. But in the meantime, no more solid food. Only liquids. They'll clean your colon out tonight after arrival."

"Okay." He turned and walked across the study in the Residence. "Call the girls and your family so they won't hear about it on the news. I'll call my brother from the Oval. I have to give CJ the go ahead to make the announcement and there won't be a minute's peace once it's made. Every network will have their own local quack reporting every bit of news, whether it's true or not."

"Aren't you being a little cynical?"

"I'm only reporting the truth. When I was shot at Rosslyn, Ellie said that every network tried to outdo each other with any tidbit of news they could report, no matter how inconsequential or even if it was rumor based. I think at one point I was dying or something like that. That's taking things to the extreme."

"I'll call them and let them know not to watch the news. Now go on and remember no solid food. We don't need to postpone the surgery any longer than we have to."

Jed walked back to where Abbey was standing, pulling her into a tight hug, and kissing her cheek. "It'll be fine, Abbey. I know it will."

A brief kiss and he was gone.

'I hope so, Jed. I hope so.'

"If you'll get seated, I have an announcement to make."

CJ was facing the weekend members of the White House press corps. Only the bigger newspapers and the networks had someone covering the White House on the weekend. Usually, if a big story broke, these correspondents would cover it until the regular correspondents could make it into work. But today was different. The White House Press Office had only given a fifteen minute notice of an impending announcement.

Before CJ began to speak, the press noticed that she was dressed in a smart suit, unlike most weekends when she dressed much more causally. Right away, they knew there was going to be some sort of a big announcement.

"I have an announcement to make and then I'll take some questions. I have copies of the announcement which will be available in the back of the room after I finish."

Each correspondent sat on the edge of their seats. Something big was happening.

"The White House Medical Office announces that President Bartlet was informed this morning that the polyps removed during his colonoscopy at his annual physical yesterday, were malignant. Exploratory surgery has been scheduled for Monday morning at Bethesda Naval Medical Center in order to determine if the malignancy has spread beyond the removed tissue. He will be admitted tonight so that he can undergo appropriate preparation and will have surgery at approximately 7 am Monday. The doctors are hopeful for a complete and speedy recovery. Now, questions?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The semblance of order in the Press Room disappeared as each reporter wanted his question answered first.

"CJ! When will the Twenty-Fifth be invoked?"

"When can we talk to his doctors?"

"Why weren't we told about the polyps yesterday?"

"How will this affect his MS?"

"How is the President feeling about having cancer?"

"Whoaaa folks. One question at a time. Bryan?"

"When can we talk to his doctors?"

"The physicians will be available after the surgery tomorrow. Ed?"

"Why weren't we told yesterday about this?"

"There was no definitive diagnosis and the President and First Lady wanted to wait until the actual diagnosis and plans made, if needed. Allan?"

"When will the Twenty-Fifth be invoked?"

"The President has been in contact with the Vice-President and will sign over his authority just prior to being given his pre-op meds. It is anticipated that the hand-over will be temporary and be taken back as soon as he awakes from the surgery. Dave?"

"CJ, I still don't understand why this was kept from the American people? He didn't disclose his MS until he was forced to release it so why didn't he learn his lesson then with keeping secrets?"

CJ sighed. She knew the fact that this had been kept a secret for the past twenty-four hours would become an issue. "Dave, there was no reason to share this information unless and until an accurate diagnosis had been made and an appropriate plan in place. No matter how much you guys feel you deserve to know every little thing, there is still an issue of personal privacy, even for the President of the United States."

"But we weren't even told he had had a colonoscopy. Isn't that withholding important information from the American people?"

CJ looked around to see if anyone had another question but each of the reporters was quiet, waiting for her response. "Again, even the President of the United States has a right to some personal privacy." She slammed her notebook shut. "This is a full lid. I'll release a schedule of briefings for the next two days later this afternoon. I'll see you again at Bethesda. Good Day."

Turning, she quickly exited the side door, grateful to have this announcement over. But she knew her work was really just beginning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Leo's POV:

"Leo, I want Josh to handle the pension bill as it comes up for a vote. We have to have that bill passed by a substantial majority so we can use it in the mid-year elections. And also have him track the status of the budget presentations. You know each…."

I'm sitting in front of the President, nodding as he goes down the list of upcoming domestic issues but my mind is not really here. I'm remembering the times we have spent together. The times we were apart. Our lives have been so different since that chance meeting at school, him the headmaster's son, and me, essentially an orphan, struggling to finish my education and make something of my life.

What would my life be like without Jed Bartlet? Would I be sitting here, in the Oval Office, seat of the highest power in the land, listening to the most powerful man in the world? Probably not. Jed helped me turn my life around. Many times.

At school he tutored me in philosophy. He could always handle the esoteric stuff much better than I could. He helped me keep my grades high enough so that I could earn a full scholarship to Michigan.

He helped me meet Jenny. If he hadn't arranged that surprise date with Jenny at the Michigan-Norte Dame game in 1964 I wouldn't have met the mother of my child. I screwed up the relationship later. But the first years were good years.

He helped keep me sane in 'Nam. His letters of his love affair with Abbey, his life in London, his thrill of meeting Liz for the first time help keep me in touch with why I was doing what I was doing.

He never judged me. Those nights when I drank too much he helped me up from the gutter. Literally. He was the only person I could call to come and get me and help me sober up. He and Abbey always opened their home to me, no matter how much I had drank. When I couldn't go home to Jenny or when I got thrown out, they were always there.

Where would I be without Jed? Nowhere. Certainly not here. He is the reason I'm here, doing what I'm doing.

What am I going to do without him? As strong as Abbey loves him, I love him too. But in a different way. What's the name of that song? Oh yeah, he's definitely the wind beneath my wings.

"Leo…Leo… did you hear anything I said?"

"Oh sorry. My mind was just wandering. What were you saying?"

Don't look at me like that Jed. You could be dying. I have to tell you so how much you have meant to me. But that's difficult. Men don't express emotion very well. But I love you Jed. I love you like a brother and I can't lose you now. I just can't.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Jed, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking." Abbey reached over to take his hand into hers.

The motorcade was making its way to Bethesda. She had not had a chance to talk with him since the doctor's phone call because he had stayed in the Oval until the very last moment. Now, he stared out the window as they drew closer to Bethesda.

"Uh huh."

"Jed, are you even listening to me?"

"Uh huh."

"What did I just say?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention."

"Look at me." He turned his head to face his wife.

"I said talk to me. I know you're worried, but you should be fine."

He angrily replied, "Who made you God?"

Abbey sat back in the leather seat, stunned over his words. Trying not to react to his anger, she waited until a calmer reply had formed in her mind.

Softly, she finally responded. "Nobody. I know you're afraid. You don't do well in hospitals. Never have. I understand that. But…"

"Abbey, there is no but here. I'm facing major surgery, at the end of which they will tell me I have cancer. Cancer means death. So how can you know, how the HELL can you even say that things will be fine? No one knows what the outcome will be, not even the doctors who specialize in this. So I ask again, who made YOU God?"

Before Abbey could reply, the car stopped and the door was opened by the agents. Plastering on a smile, she eased out and waved to the reporters stationed by the entrance to the hospital. Although they could have gone in a private entrance, Jed insisted that his arrival be public. He knew what the impact of CJ's announcement earlier today was on the public's mind and they deserved to see him fit and alive, for at least a brief moment.

"Mr. President, how are you feeling?"

"Mr. President, can you stop and speak to us?"

"Mr. President, good luck tomorrow."

The yelling of questions continued as Jed and Abbey made their way into the hospital's main entrance. They held hands and smiled at the reporters. No sign of anger or fear was apparent on either of their faces.

"Mr. President, sorry I have to see you again." Dr. Paulter extended his hand.

As Jed shook it, he nodded. "Thanks. Let's just get this over with."

"Yes, sir. Please follow me."

Jed and Abbey reached for the other's hand as they made their way to the elevator. No matter what disagreements had occurred in the past, at this moment in time they knew they needed each other.

And so the second part of their journey began.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next few hours were spent completing the pre-op preparation, and several enemas to continue the cleaning process.

By eleven pm Abbey was yawning. "Jed, it's time you went to sleep. Five-thirty will come soon."

"I'm too jumpy."

"That's why Dr. Paulter has ordered you a sleeping pill. Leo will be here at six for you to sign some papers and then they'll take you to the operating room. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," in the flattest tone he could muster.

Abbey didn't want to bring up the argument in the car but she knew that matters had not been resolved between them. She knew he was scared but refused to admit it. But this was not the time to discuss it.

"Okay." She returned to the sofa on the side wall and sat down to continue her reading.

In a few minutes, Jed returned to the bathroom, grumbling. "You would think with all the money I'm spending on healthcare, they could find a different way to do this."

Abbey smiled. Jed had barely tolerated hospitals in the past and she knew this was stretching his tolerance to the breaking point.

A voice echoed from the bathroom. "Abbey!"

She looked up from her reading. "Yes?"

"I think you should see this."

Reluctantly standing, she walked over to the bathroom and opened the door to find Jed looking into the toilet. "I think you should see this."

Stepping closer, she looked where he had pointed. In the bowl, the clear water had turned red.

"Jed! What happened?"

"I don't know. I felt like I had to pass some more stuff and when I stood up there was blood here."

"Come back to bed."

"This is serious, isn't it?"

"Yes. Now back to bed."

"Abbey, what does this mean?" Abbey saw fear in his face for the first time since the initial diagnosis, reflecting his fear that the cancer was a reality.

"You will probably be having surgery in a very short period of time. This might be a good time to call Leo." She helped him back into bed.

In a few minutes Dr. Paulter arrived and Abbey informed him what had just occurred.

Looking pale, he turned to his patient. "Mr. President, I think we need to have that surgery now. I'll go and make the preparations."

As the doctor left the room, Jed turned to Abbey. "Tell me what this means. Tell me right now. I have to know what's going on."

"Jed, it means you're bleeding somewhere internally, probably in your colon, and they have to go in and stop it. You could potentially bleed to death if it is not stopped right now."

"What's causing me to bleed?"

"It could be the polyps. If they have been irritated by the cleaning enemas then they would bleed. But it could also be something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Does this increase the chance that the cancer has spread?"

With difficulty, Abbey swallowed hard and gave the only answer she could. "Yes, it does."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hello?" A sleepy CJ answered her phone.

"CJ?"

"Leo?"

"Yeah. CJ, you have to get dressed and go to Bethesda. There's been a problem."

Instantly, she was awake. The only person at Bethesda was the President. A quick glance at the clock told her it was 11:15 in the evening. Something had gone wrong. Something really bad.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I don't know all the details. The President just called and said they had moved up his surgery to tonight. All he said was there had been some kind of complication and the doctors were taking him into emergency surgery."

"What's happening?"

"Hell, CJ, I told you I don't know. Just get your ass to Bethesda right away."

"Okay. Okay. I'll be there within the half hour."

"Thanks."

"Leo?"

"How bad is it?"

Leo paused, trying to rein in his raging emotions. "I don't know. All I know is that he said to get out there with THE LETTER as soon as I could. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Leo. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay. Bye."

"Leo, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Tell him I send my best wishes."

Leo paused, then responded. "I will. Now get out there as soon as you can. I'm leaving now."

After hanging up the phone, the front gate security guard called and notified him that his car was waiting.

Leaning back in the seat, he got settled for the ride and dialed his Deputy's number. "Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to wake you but…" Leo speech was broken by an obviously female giggle he thought he recognized but quickly dismissed. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Uh, no sir. I was just…"

"Don't tell me. I don't really want to know. I just want you to get to the office and monitor things. Let me know the instant anything changes. I'm not…"

"Uh, sir, okay." Another giggle was transmitted through the phone lines.

"Josh! The President has had some kind of complication and he's going into emergency surgery. I need for you to monitor things at the White House while I'm at Bethesda."

Josh was instantly focused. "Yes sir. I can be there in fifteen minutes."

"Good. Call me on my cell if there are any problems. And call Toby to come in. We might need his talent before morning. I've already spoken to CJ and she's on her way to the hospital to cover things there. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. Leo, is there anything we should be concerned about? I mean, is it serious?"

"I don't know. I'll call you if there's any news. In the meantime, I need for you to cover the White House for me."

"Of course. And Leo, give the President my best wishes. I hope things go okay."

"I will. And Josh, I do too. Goodnight."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

There was a soft knock on the room door and Leo pushed it open. Mr. President, I have the letter."

Jed motioned him over. "Let me sign it. Abbey, where are my glasses?"

Abbey, who was already standing by the bed, handed them to him. "Here. Hi, Leo. How are things?"

"Okay. But maybe I should be asking you that. How are things?"

Abbey looked at Jed, who nodded his head. She looked back at their best friend. "Well, there's been a problem. Jed started to bleed internally in his colon and the doctors feel the need to get in there tonight to stop it and really find out what's going on."

"Oh." Leo paused, not sure what next to say. He finally thought of a non emotional topic. "When are the girls coming?"

Abbey sighed. "Zoey should be here shortly. Ellie is on her way from Baltimore and Ron is making arrangements to fly Liz down here."

Jed spoke up. "I wanted to wait until Zoey got here but the doctors are pretty adamant that the surgery gets started as soon as possible."

Leo looked at Abbey's exhausted face. He could see the fear in her eyes and knew that she would need more than the girls to support her during Jed's surgery. "Don't worry. I'll stay with Abbey until she throws me out. Right?"

"Thanks Leo. I was so hesitant to leave her here by herself."

"Hey!" Abbey spoke up. "I'm a big girl. I can get along just fine by myself."

Leo knew the expression Jed was throwing his way was one of pleading for him to stay. "Abbey, I want to stay. Okay?"

Abbey knew that statement was true. Gratefully, she consented. "Okay. And thanks."

"Leo, here is the letter. Don't lose it. I'll need it in a few hours." Jed tried to laugh but there wasn't any humor in his voice. He could only hope he would need it in a few hours.

"Thank you, Mr. President. I'll take good care of these," motioning to the transfer papers. "The staff sends their best wishes."

"Give them my thanks."

An uncomfortable silence followed, as each man tried to put their feelings into words.

Finally, Jed spoke. "Leo, I'll be fine."

"Yes, sir. You will be."

"Yes, I will be."

Both men knew that they couldn't, they wouldn't think of any other possible outcome.

"I'll leave you alone, sir."

Jed smiled weakly, nodding at his best friend. "Thanks."

He waited until the door was shut then turned to hold Abbey's hand. "Abbey, I need to say something."

Abbey, battling her fragile emotions, bought his hand to her lips and gave it a kiss. "Shh, you don't have to say anything."

"Yes, I do." He paused, gathering his emotions. "I'm sorry I've been so angry today. I'm scared. Not of the surgery, but of the possible outcome." He pulled her face down to his, kissing her long and hard. Finally, he let her up. "I love you Abbey. No matter what happens, always remember that."

Abbey, too emotionally upset to speak, just nodded her head.

A knock on the door and then it opened. A nurse walked in with an aide pushing a stretcher. "Sir, it's time."

Jed nodded. He was assisted to the stretcher and settled in for the short trip to the OR. He glanced at Abbey, knowing she was trying not to cry. He reached over and grasped her hand. "I love you, hot pants. I'll be back real soon."

"I love you too, Jed. And everything will be okay." She leaned down and planted one last kiss across his lips. "Everything will be fine."

Their hands slid apart as the stretcher was pushed away. Each had wanted to maintain the other's touch until the last possible moment. Abbey watched the stretcher crossed the threshold, knowing that there was nothing else for her to do now but wait.

And hope.

And pray.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Mrs. Bartlet?"

"Yes?" Abbey looked up at the OR nurse from her chair in the private waiting area outside of the holding area where they had just taken Jed a few minutes before.

"The President is asking for you. He won't let us transfer him to the operating room until he talks with you."

Leo was sitting by her side, having just gotten settled in for the wait. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know Leo. Let me go and find out."

Confused, Abbey stood and followed the nurse to the holding area where Jed was lying on the stretcher, his eyes closed. She walked over to him and took his hand into hers. With her other hand, she brushed back the hair from his forehead. Quietly, she asked, "Jed, hon, what do you want?"

His blue eyes opened and a small smile crossed his face. "Hi. Didn't know I was going to see you this soon, did you?"

"Jed, what's going on?"

His speech was slurred from the pre-op meds but he could answer her question. "I, I forgot to give you something."

"Jed, what in the hell…" even as he took his right hand and pulled his wedding band off. "Here, keep this for me. I didn't want to give it to the nurse. You know, things get lost easily in a hospital."

Abbey was too stunned to speak as she took the ring from his fingers.

"Abbbey, I lovvvve you. It'll be okkkkay…." as his eyes closed.

She leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Yes Jed, everything will be fine. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you too." With a second kiss, she turned and walked out the door, afraid of turning around, afraid of losing what little strength she had talked herself into.

Time passed slowly.

Zoey arrived shortly after Abbey's return to the waiting room.

"Mom, any news?"

"No, hon. No news."

Ellie arrived about ninety minutes after the surgery began.

"Mom, any news?"

"No sweetie. No news."

Liz arrived around three am, the Service having flown her down from Manchester in a small Air Force Jet.

"Mom, any news?"

"No, Liz. No news."

CJ had issued a brief press release stating that there had been a change in the President's medical status and that he had been taken to surgery to correct the problem. The press knew that for this to occur something major had happened but there was no additional information available out of the White House. So speculation was rampant on the news shows. FOX News and CNN had gone to continuous coverage while the other major networks interrupted their Sunday evening programming with bulletins. But with no additional information, time was being filled with each network's experts who had no knowledge of what was actually going on.

The country waited.

The staff waited.

The family waited.

Abbey waited.

For any bit of news.

For any bit of hope.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

By four am, the girls had dropped off to sleep. Abbey had fought her own sleepiness, but her body forced her to take intermittent naps. Each time she would wake up and ask if there had been any changes, but each time the answer was no. Dr. Paulter had sent word out every hour that the President's vital signs were stable but other than that, no information had been forthcoming.

Abbey woke when she sensed someone staring at her. She opened her eyes to see a very tired physician standing over her, shaking her shoulder. "Dr. Bartlet, we're finished."

She quickly became wide awake. "How is he? What did you find?" Standing too quickly, she became dizzy and was assisted back into her chair.

"Here, let me help you. He's fine."

Abbey nodded and motioned him to sit down. "Okay, I'm feeling better. Now tell me what took you so long." By then, the girls and Leo surrounded them, anxious for any news. Especially good news.

"Dr. Bartlet, we didn't find any spread in the lymph nodes. We sampled a good number of them and they were all clean. Preliminary estimate is Stage one S."

"Stage one S? What does that mean?" Leo anxiously asked. He hated it when doctors slung around strange medical terms.

"It means that the cancer has not spread and they got it all," Abbey quietly replied.

"Yes, that's right. There were a couple of other growths that the colonoscopy missed and we removed those as well. Because of their size, we did a minor bowel resection. We were able to reattach the edges cleanly and there is no colostomy. There should be no lasting effects and we consider surgery a huge success."

"What about chemo? Will he have to have any of that?"

"No. If the tissue samples come back like we think they will, then he will be spared that."

Abbey's head dropped into her hands, relieved with the best news possible. "Thank God! When can we see him?"

"The President is in ICU, just as a precaution. He's still asleep from the anesthesia and should stay that way for some time. The staff should be getting him settled as we speak so about twenty or thirty minutes from now you can go in, one at a time." Looking at the Chief of Staff he added, "Family only."

Abbey quickly corrected the doctor. "Leo is family and he will be allowed in to see my husband."

Nodding his head, Dr. Paulter realized the depth of love these people had for the man, not just the President. "I understand. Now, I must go and make sure he has everything he needs. Give us thirty minutes and then you can come in."

Abbey took the surgeon's hands and smiled. "Thank you so much. Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure, ma'am."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

CJ and Dr. Paulter entered the hospital auditorium, thankfully knowing it was good news to report. She patiently waited while the reporters scrambled for their seats and the networks cut over to the live update.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the President of the United States is out of surgery and resting comfortably in the Intensive Care unit. His surgeon, Dr. Ken Paulter, is here to discuss in detail the President's surgery and his current status. The First Lady and their children are visiting him at this moment and are thrilled about the results. Mrs. Bartlet appreciates the prayers and numerous expressions of concerns that she and her family have received over the past hours and encourages the continuation of prayers of a swift and total recovery of her husband. Now, I'll turn it over to Dr. Paulter."

One by one each of the girls went inside and stayed for a few minutes at their father's side. He was still asleep but just having the ability to touch him was enough to satisfy them. Leo came back out after a few minutes, visibly upset about what he had just seen.

Abbey walked over and put her arms around him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just hard seeing him like that."

"I know. I know." Finally, it was Abbey's turn to see the man who had been separated from her for the past five hours.

She slowly approached the bed and took in all the medical equipment. The monitor wires, the intravenous line, the catheter, the nasogastric tube. She smiled when she thought about Jed's reaction when he woke up to find this tube in his nose and down his throat. But she was grateful that was the worse he would have to face.

She placed her hands on his arm, unconsciously rubbing, feeling the touch, the warmth of his skin, the pulse of his very life.

Leaning down, she gave him a gentle kiss and then whispered in his ear. "Jed, surgery is over. You're fine. I love you."

She stood back watching as his eyelids fluttered and finally opened. She watched as his eyes slowly focused on her face. Mouthing "Hi" was all he could muster but that was enough for Abbey. He had come back to her.

Between the effects of the anesthesia and the tube down his nose, Jed struggle to talk. "How bad?" Closing his eyes, he waited for Abbey's response, trying to brace for the worse.

"Not bad. Stage 1S."

He opened his eyes briefly, trying to get his confusion across.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It means the cancer was localized and they think they got it all. So far, no positive lymph nodes."

Jed nodded, relieved that the worst case scenario had not occurred. In the lull, he drifted back to sleep. Abbey took the ring out of her pocket and slipped it back on his finger. He wasn't going to be without it very long. She bent down and kissed him gently, thanking her God that He had seen fit to bring Jed back to her.

She then left his bedside, exhausted beyond her limits but with rising spirits that finally things would be okay. Spying the girls and Leo in the waiting area, she put on a smile. "Your father woke for a few moments but he's back asleep. He'll probably stay that way for a few hours. I'm going back to the Residence for a shower and a nap."

"I'll go with you," Leo replied. "I've got to update the staff and President Russell."

"Fine. Girls, you can stay here if you want. I'll be back in a few hours. If you need me, don't hesitate to call me."

"We won't."

Abbey sighed and walked away with Leo. He took her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "He'll be fine, Abbey. He's a fighter."

A friendship of forty years provided insight few people had in to the complexity that was Jed Bartlet.

Abbey smiled. "I know he'll be fine. As long as we have each other, we both will be fine."

Both walked out knowing that his best friend, her soul mate would indeed be okay. That, for this moment at least, they still had time be with the one person that shared their hearts.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Abbey returned to Bethesda six hours later, clean and refreshed from a brief nap. She had called Dr. Paulter for an update and had been told that Jed had made enough progress to be moved out of ICU. Dr. Paulter had also told her that the bleeding just prior to surgery was a result of the irritation of the colon from the enemas. He reassured her that there was no sign that the cancer had invaded the tissues. That raised her spirits even more.

As she walked down the hall, she heard him before she saw him.

"I want this tube out now!" Abbey smiled as she realized maybe the toughest battle was just beginning.

Pushing open the door, she took noticed the nurse standing by his bedside, trying to calm the President of the United States, who just so happened to be the biggest baby in the world when it came to being a patient.

"This thing in my nose is really bothering me. And I want it out! And while you're at it, take this one out too." He pointed to the catheter in his bladder. "They're both uncomfortable."

"Sir, you can't have them out until much later."

"I want both of them out now." Jed spied Abbey coming through the door and turned to her for support. "Abbey, these tubes are bothering me. I want them out."

By this time she had made it to the side of the bed and placed her hands on his arm. "You can't have them out. Listen to the nurses. Until you have bowel sounds this one needs to stay in and…"

"I don't give a damn. I want both out."

Abbey sighed with already building frustration. His behavior was not that unusual, either for him or for anybody else who had had this type of surgery. "I think the catheter can come out but the NG tube has to stay in. By the way, you know you're acting like a jack…"

"Abbey!"

"You can't have it out yet and that's final."

"How the hell can they take my picture and reassure the American people that I'm fine if I have this god damn tube in my nose? I want it out before any pictures are taken."

"Well, you can't. Can't they take a digital picture and somehow erase it from the picture?"

"That would be a lie."

"Jed, you just had major intestinal surgery and you need the tube in to release pressure. If it's pulled it out, then they would have to put it right back in and I don't think that would feel very good. You were asleep the first time they put it in. But honey, it's your call." Abbey smiled internally. She knew which choice he would make but he certainly wouldn't like the outcome.

"I want it taken out and then, after the picture, the docs can put it back in. It couldn't be that bad."

Abbey knew it was useless trying to persuade him otherwise. Well, he would have to learn his lesson the hard way. "Oookay. Nurse, would you get one of the doctors up here? The President wants it his way. And his way he shall get."

"Yes, ma'am."

Turning back to Jed, Abbey asked one more time. "Are you real sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then don't come complaining to me."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Abbey smiled at her now sleeping husband. Just as she had predicted the reinsertion of the NG tube had not gone very well. Jed had gagged so much that Dr. Paulter had finally given him a little sedation in order to facilitate its reinsertion.

Abbey shook her head. 'Jed, honey, you'll never learn will you? Trust me hon. Trust me when it comes to medical stuff.' But the American people had gotten a great picture of their smiling President and his dutiful wife, without any of the medical trappings that were all over the room. Just like when Reagan had been shot and the official pictures never showed how very ill he actually was.

Abbey read for a while and visited with the girls when they returned from a short nap back at the Residence. There really was nothing much to do until Jed woke so she finally wandered down the hall and found the chapel, where she prayed and gave thanks for the positive outcome of the surgery and the fact that her husband would never face the horror that was cancer.

Coming down the hall, back toward Jed's room which was the only room on this secured floor, the overhead announcement box exploded. "Code Blue, Room 2000. Code Blue, Room 2000".

She started to run but was pushed aside by the medical team and equipment rushing to Jed's room. She finally made her way to the doorway to watch the team resuscitate the President of the United States. More importantly, she prayed the team could resuscitate the man lying unresponsive in the bed who was her husband, her soul mate.

First shock. No changes.

Second shock. No changes.

Abbey held her breath, knowing that if nothing happened on the third shock, his chances of recovery were slim.

Third shock.

Everyone's heart paused for the seconds it took Jed's heart to decide what it wanted to do.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Beat. Beat. Beat.

The monitor finally showed the regular rhythm regained from the shocks.

Beat. Beat. Beat.

"What happened?" Dr. Paulter had just arrived at the door, out of breath from running the stairs in his attempt to get to his patient's bedside.

Abbey just stared at the scene before her. "That's," she stuttered, still trying to deal with the shock of the moment. "That's what I want to know. What happened? I mean he was fine when I left. I've only been gone for a few minutes."

Dr. Paulter had no answer. "I don't know. Let me go in and I'll let you know when I know something." He went over to the physician in charge and read his notes while the physician relayed the essential information. Nodding his head, he then looked at the monitor, verifying that things were now stable. He then made a quick physical assessment of the President and walked back to Abbey, still waiting in the doorway to the room.

"He's stable now. As to why it happened, I don't really know. It could be anything, including his body's exhaustion from the extensive surgery. You know it's rare, but sometimes it does happen."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," glancing back at his patient. "We'll watch him closely and be prepared to act quickly."

She glanced at the bed and with her sharp medical eye realized that Jed was finally regaining consciousness. "Excuse me," she said to Dr. Paulter and walked quickly to her husband's side. Leaning down next to his ear, she pleaded with him. "Jed, I'm here. Please wake up."

His eyelids fluttered but finally opened enough to see the worried face of his beloved Abbey. He moaned as he shifted position on the bed, not completely understanding what was going on. "Hi." as he tried to return Abbey's forced smile.

"Shhh. You're fine. You just gave us a scare."

The girls crowded around the bed, just now being told their father was having some sort of medical problem.

"Dad, how are you?" was the common statement out of three mouths.

"Tired. What happened?" Jed looked at his favorite doctor for an answer.

Abbey waited, trying to determine what to say. Finally, the truth won out. "Your heart stopped for a minute. But you're fine. You're going to be just fine."

The girls stared at their mother, trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Okay." Jed, feeling extremely tired, closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. Abbey couldn't help but glance at the monitor, just to make sure nothing else was happening.

Abbey turned to the girls and motioned them out. She quietly closed the door and walked a few steps down the hall. Turning to face them she noted the tears streaming down their faces and tried to stifle her own. This was the time she needed to be strong.

"Girls, calm down. Your father had a little problem, but its over and he'll have no more problems."

Ellie didn't believe her. She had too much medical knowledge to know that this 'little problem' could be very serious. "How did it happen, Mom? What caused it?"

Abbey sighed quietly. "I was in the chapel and came back just as it started. Dr. Paulter thought maybe it was his body's exhaustion due to the extensive surgery he's just had. You know your father is not a young man. But it's over and he's sleeping."

"Mom," Zoey said. "Is Dad in any pain?"

"Sweetie, I don't think so. He's on morphine and will be until at least tomorrow so I don't think he's in much pain right now."

"Good."

Abbey turned to Liz. "Your turn."

Liz smiled. "I'm fine. As long as I have both of you, I'm fine." She reached over and hugged her mother.

That motion released the tears that had threatened to fall just fifteen minutes ago. "Thanks. Thanks for your support. Now, I 'm going back in and sit with your father. Why don't you all go get some food? I'll be fine here."

"You'll let us know if anything happens?"

"Of course, Ellie. I promise. Now go."

She watched as the girls took her suggestion. 'I'm such a lucky person. Family who love each other and my soul mate back in my life. Yes, I'm a lucky woman.'


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Jed! Get back to bed!"

"No! I'm tired of that bed. I want to walk around. Besides the doctor said I needed to get up and walk around."

It had been three days since the surgery and Jed's cabin fever was getting the best of him and Abbey.

"Jed, walking around IS good for you. But you need to rest as well."

"I told you walking is good. And I want to go home. My tubes are out, thank God, the cancer didn't spread, and I want out of this cage."

Abbey, very exasperated, sighed. "We'll have to ask the doctor what he thinks. The normal length of stay is five to six days. And I think since you had that complication, they might want to keep you a bit longer."

Jed walked over to where Abbey was sitting and glared down at his wife. "I want to go home now."

"Okay. You didn't listen to me the last time, but I'll ask Dr. Paulter what he thinks."

"Hell, I receive the best care possible no matter where I am so I don't understand why I can't at least go back to the White House."

"We'll ask, Jed. I promise. Now will you get back to bed?"

"Okay." He gingerly walked back to the bed and lay down.

"Does it hurt?"

He grimaced as he moved his legs up to the bed. "Yeah, just a little." He quickly glanced at his wife knowing very well what she was about to say. "Don't!"

Abbey smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well why I said that."

"Now really Jed. I don't." Abbey slyly smiled, knowing full well that he did know.

"Don't say 'I told you so'. And I know that's what you were going to say, weren't you?"

Nodding, she smiled widely. "Yep. I was going to say that and it was going to give me great pleasure to do so."

"Well, don't."

"Well, Mr. Cranky, I won't say it."

"I'm not Mr. Cranky. I just want out!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll go ask."

"Good."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Jed, please lay down. I got you sprung from the hospital on the promise you would rest here. So don't make me a liar."

Abbey was even more exasperated with her patient than she had been in the hospital. After 'Mr. Cranky' had been checked by the doctors, they had agreed that the President could heal just as well in the Residence, but under strict supervision by the White House Medical Office and his favorite female doctor.

Jed had dressed in causal clothes for the obligatory discharge picture from the hospital so the world would know they had a healthy President once again. Outward appearances which could calm a nation's worry. The ride back to the Residence was quiet as each was lost deep in their thoughts. Abbey had reached over and squeezed his hand but there was no indication he even noticed. They quickly exited the limo and made their way slowly to the Residence, where he then sat down and rested.

Admiral Johnson had come to check on his patient and get him settled. He had just left, after seeing that his patient was comfortable. Now it was Abbey's turn to tend to Jed.

"I'm not tired. I've been in that bed too long. Three whole days, mostly in bed, is enough for any person. I feel fine."

"Jed…"

Jed turned around angrily. "Don't Jed me! I know my own body."

"SIT DOWN!" Abbey finally had enough of him being such a difficult person to live with these past few days. She had tried to be patient, but his whole attitude had changed since the surgery.

Surprised by the intensity of her voice, Jed sat down abruptly on the sofa. "Abbey, what's wrong? Why are you yelling?"

"BECAUSE….." She took a deep breath, getting control over her anger. She walked over to where he was and sat down beside him. "Because you have been a real pain in the ass since the surgery and I want to know what's bothering you. I want the truth, Jed. Not half-baked answers."

"I haven't been acting…" But one stare from his wife told him this was not the best time to lie. He dropped his head momentarily and when he looked up again, tears were rolling down his face.

Abbey wiped them off his face and gave him a kiss. "Jed, what's wrong? You're going to be fine. The doctors have given you a clean bill of health from the cancer. So what's wrong?"

"I…"

"Jed, whatever is bothering you, please tell me. I can help."

Jed looked into the green orbs of his wife's eyes, knowing she meant every word. He needed her support. And her love.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Abbey, I'm still afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that I still have cancer. That the doctors didn't get it all. Afraid of it reoccurring. Afraid of dying." The last statement was only a whisper. Jed looked again at the eyes of his soul mate. 'How much longer would he have that option? His vows stated 'until death us do part'. Was the end close?'

"Oh, honey. Come here."

Jed's body went limp as Abbey's strong arms enveloped him. There were no words expressed as the warmth and strength of her body flowed through his, renewing his spirit and his will to live.

Her hand stroked his head, trying to phrase her next statement in the right way. "Jed, you know there are no guarantees. But the doctors were pleased with that they found. It hadn't spread and they feel they got all of it. If you have to have cancer, then stage 1 is the best kind." She released him up so they were now facing each other, looking into each other's eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Abbey became concerned when he didn't answer her right away. "Jed, talk to me. Do you understand what I'm saying? You're a smart man. You know what I'm saying is true. The doctors were very positive about your prognosis. There's only a small chance that the cancer will reoccur. And with regular check-ups, if it does come back, we'll know it and get rid of it again. And again and again and again if that what it takes. You'll beat it. We'll beat it."

Jed continued to look at Abbey's earnest expression, knowing that she was waiting for a response from him. Finally, the words came. "I have to ask you one thing."

"Sure."

Jed paused, knowing what he was about to say might hurt her but he had to know. "Abbey, we talked about it before. No syringe in the nightstand. It goes for this as well as the MS."

Abbey was shocked. She didn't realize his thoughts had taken such a negative turn. "Of course. We agreed. But you won't need the syringe. Not for this. You are cured."

"One more thing." He could see the jumble of emotions she was experiencing just by looking in her eyes.

Abbey hesitantly replied. "Okay."

"No matter what happens, you'll stay with me. Always. As long as you are by my side, I can beat anything."

Tears overflowed from her eyes and drenched her cheeks. "Oh, Jed. I love you so much. Of course I'll be by your side. This little thing won't stop my love for you. Never in a million years would that ever happen." She took her fingers and brought his face close to hers. "I love you Josiah Bartlett. And I always will. We'll fight anything we have to fight together. I can't promise you anything else, but I can guarantee you that."

They would still have many years together. Even the challenge of cancer couldn't stop their enduring love for each other. In fact, it had only made it deeper and more secure.

Reassured that no matter what else happened Abbey would be true to her words, he leaned over and gently kissed her. He knew now that he would be okay. He would heal and get back to work in time. He knew now he had plenty of that.

As long as Abbey was by his side THEY could fight anything that the world threw at them.

Even the unknown.

THE END


End file.
